The story of Aoyama Hana
by RavenZeeNinja
Summary: I walked slowly down the long, hallway. Taking in each detail, my eyes darting from side to side under my black hair. My red-like eyes quickie glared at the number on one of the door. This was my new class room in my new school and the start of my story. The story of Aoyama Hana. KougaXOC
1. Prologue

I walked slowly down the long, hallway. Taking in each detail, my eyes darting from side to side under my black, red shine, hair; 'Windows to the left, with bright light braking thought the closed blinds creating a stripy pattern on what was opposite. Doors to the right, with black Japanese numbers printed on them tell people where they were at the time. A possibly normal high school, nothing interesting like I had hoped...Well a part from the uniform'

I held my black, scarlet tinted, hair away from my eyes as I stopped before one of the lifeless copies of doors, that without the numbers, you wouldn't be able to tell apart. Looking at the dark number on it.

'126'

My hair fell back down on to my Oval face as my hand return to my side.

I pause.

My red-like eyes quickie glared at the number on sheet of paper in my, slightly shaking, hand then looked back to the door.

'The numbers match'

I reached my, slightly shaking, hand up to the colourless door but pause again to double check the number.

'Yes… they still match. He-he, it wouldn't change i know, but I have to make shore, I don't want to mess up on my first day.' I smiled softly as my body started to relax, then I sighed.

I continued to reached for then door.

*knock* * knock*

I heard a voice called from the other side of the door.

My body tensed again as i gripped to door handle.

'Taking a breath in Hana' I instead, clenching my teeth and gripped the handle tighter. I pause for a third time then slowly breathe in then out. I raise my head up high and straitened my back.

Thrusting the door open with a bit more power than necessary, so it thumped the wall on the side.

Gasps and whispers met my sharp ears and I stomped over to stand by my new Sensei.

I then turn to face the class. 'Arms crossed, head high.' I repeated in my head as I did so. I then glared at them; some couldn't even meet my reddish brown gaze.

"Class…" my Sensei started, successfully silencing the murmuring "…this is Aoyama Hana. She will be your new class mate"


	2. Chapter 1

"Hana, would you please take the seat next to Kagome." Sensei Yamamoto pointed to the empty place next to a girl, with long wavy black hair and brown eyes by the window, who I assume was Kagome.

Kagome, actually, look at a little scared, as I went to sit next to her 'he-he, looks like my plan is working' I hide my smile be hide my hair. 'All you have to do is keep it up Hana'

"Erm…" I quickly look to my left at the black haired girl, startling her. "Aha! _Ohayou_!" the girl started to look even more scared now with my glare on her. 'She's trying to be friendly I think.' I smiled on the inside. "My Name Kagome and your Hana, _Hajimemashite_" She then started to ramble "you're the new student from England." She started laughing nervously "but of course you already knew that ha-ha" 'I have to give her points for effort. I'm not the friendliest looking girl when wearing my 'mean face'; I've been working on it for mouths. "I, err-" I then decided to talk to her, she was trying to hard and I was starting to feel sorry for her.

_"Ohayou gozaimasu, _Kagome" my strong, low but still girl-like, voice finally being used.

I then turn back to face the front of the class room. I was not planning to make any friend here and I do not break my plans.

After a more failed attempts from Kagome to get me to talk, I think the she gave up trying too. She didn't try to talk to me again, but she did however give me strange looks, not unkind ones, ones like she was figure me out. Every so often I would meet her gaze, and she would then quickly look away with a panicked expression, it made me laugh on the inside.

* * *

After lunch it was Maths, the only subject I was good at…well other than the English language.

We were learning algebra. I really like algebra… Kagome on the other hand didn't. I could tell easily from her panicking expression. She really didn't like it.

I examined her work, with my refined eye sight, from my seat by her. 'She's barely answered any of the questions' and by the look on her face, she wasn't going too answered anymore any time soon.

"27x+63" I spoke quietly, even though we had no Sensei for some reason,(unlike back in England, people here don't always need one as they can just get on with work on their own work) I don't want people to hear me.

"What?" Kagome head snapped up, her face read shock, probably because I had spoken to her.

"The answered to question 5 is 27x+63" I whispered. Like I had said, even though there's no Sensei, I still don't want people to hear me.

"Err" Kagome eyed the sheet of paper and turned her head to the side, as if it would help her see it better. 'She still doesn't see get it' I sighed.

Lifting me head up to look forward, I spoke softly. "The question is 9(3x+7). You need to multiply every term inside the brackets by the term on the outside." I continued "3x multiply by 9 is 27… 7 multiply by 9 is 63. So the answered is 27x+63" I finely turn to face her.

"Oh…"turning to look at work "Hey! I get it!" She look to me and smiled. I couldn't help but let a small smile slip, that i quickly hide under my hair. "_Arigatō _Hana-san"

"No problem…" I paused. My grip tighter on my pencil. "Emm…" she looked at me back to me. I looked away, gulped then continued "if-if you need any more help with you work, you can ask me. I've been told I'm good at maths." I looked at her this time with my small smile.

She gave a bigger smile and nodded. "Arigatō_, _could you please help me with question-"

OK so maybe one friends…

* * *

Hajimemashite: **Nice to meet you - **Pronounced: (hah-gee-may-mah-she-tay)

_Ohayou:_** Morning - **Pronounced: (oh-hi-oh) very informal

_Ohayou gozaimasu:_** Good Morning -** Pronounced: (oh-hi-oh goh-zai-mas)

_Arigatō: _**Thank you -** Pronounced: (Ar-re-gaa-toe)


End file.
